Escargot and Pizza
by bakagohome
Summary: Romano and FRANCE get themselves stuck in an elevator and more countries try to help but either get stuck with them or get in trouble themselves! TEMP HIATUS XD T for France in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Mechanic

**Escargot & Pizza** by: Bakagohome

**(A/N:1)Uhhh sorry for the short chapter and not much to say except that this is so gonna be dumb and I will NOT delete this. As I did my other stories. **

**Enjoy and umm this will be a review based story. NO SMUT I CAN READ IT BUT CAN'T WRITE THAT IT'S TO EMBARRASSING!**

*peu de tomate en colère = little angry tomato

* * *

><p><span>Chapter2: Mechanic<span>

~.~.~

Oh great, I can't believe this! Happened! For the love of tomatoes WHY?

It is not my fault peu de tomate en colère.~

"SHUT IT FRANCY PANTS!"

"Well I hope you will get comfortable becuase we might be here a while. Ohonhonhon~"

*France scoots closer to Romano*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Stay away from me!"

"Relax, I will not harm you..."

*whispers*

"yet."

"You little-!"

*** Slightly muffled voice***

"HELLO, ARE YOU WANKERS ALRIGHT?"

"ENGLAND!"

"Angleterre!"

"Ugh that Idiot was right you two are in there."

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR FRIEND GOT ME AND HIM STUCK IN HERE!" D

"I KNOW BUT STAY CALM HELP IS ARRIVING SOON. ANYWAYS TELL ME HOW THIS ALL HAPPENED, AMERICA HAD RUN OFF TO A MCDONALDS BEFORE I COULD GET ANY INFORMATION OUT OF HIM."

"STOP YELLING WE CAN HEAR YOU FINE AND IT'S ALL AMERICA'S FAULT!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Some McDonalds nearby-<strong>

"Achoo! Dang! Nearly sneezed in ma food! That's the third time in a row! Oh well." *slurps milkshake*

* * *

><p>~.~.~<p>

"Anyhow, it started back in the conference room and I was sitting down minding my own business in this fancy smanshy hotel and dreaming about tomatoes..."

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour &amp; a half earlier<strong>

"Romano!"

"Gah! Stay away y-you yo-you **pervert!**"

"Relax, I just wanted to ask you if you could show me which floor Antonio is, apparaently him and Prussia have a suprise for me."

"Uhhhm, the f-floor with his and Prussia's room."

"Oh, our floor! I forgot where his room was honhon~ would you mind showing me where it is?"

"ROOM 163!"

"Or was it 149?"

"Whatever find it yourself."

"But-"

"HEY FRANCE WHAT'S WRONG? WOW! YOU AND ROMANO ARE ACTUALLY TALKING FOR ONCE! HAHAHA!

"Oh Bonsoir America, I was just asking for directions to Spain's room. Would you care to show me if you know?"

"SURE! HAHAHA! FOLLOW ME! And Romano, Spain said he had some thing called a tomato bath for ya."

"W-WHAT?"

"Ohonhonhon you are blushing~"

"DUDE YOU ARE TOTALLY **RED**!"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE US TO HIM!"

"Sure follow me! Let's take the elevator that says under constructuion!"

"Why?"

"WHAT WHY?"

"Because all the others are in use and Spain is leaving early this time."

"WHA-? THEN LET'S GO!"

"HAHAHA! THIS WAY!"

"Sacre bleu. This does not sound good..."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:2) REVIEW aru! **

**YOUR IDEAS DECIDE WHO APPEARS NEXT IN CHAPTER 3! AND WHAT HAPPENS! I STARTED THIS AND YOU FINISH! :D **

**Extra~**

**XD The tomato bath was a bath tub filled with tomato juice and tomato slices! XD Spain was claiming earlier that if Romano would soak in it Spain would... Invade him... while he was still dripping with tomatoes. ~/~**


	2. Chapter 2: Piano

**Escargot & Pizza** by: Bakagohome

**(A/N:1) Uhhhhhhhhh not much to say exccept that I am a dumb writer than needs to update more and has bad stories! READ ON DEAR READERS!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter2: <span>

After walking through many hallways they eventually approached the broken elevator.

"HAHAHA HERE WE ARE DUDES!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT IT WALKING HAMBURGER!"

"SACRE BLEU! STOP YELLING!"

"What ever he started it" America said while pouting

"ME?" "YOU WERE THE ONE BEING SO DARN LOUD IF I RECALL!"Romano yelled

"Both of you be quiet and let's get in the elevator already." France said while trying to calm the two nations down.

"ALRIGHTY!" the cheery American said

As they walked in America started pressing a bunch of buttons to see the sounds they would make because they all played different keys on the piano.

"AWESOME!"

"HEY WOULD YOU STOP THAT! WE ARE TRYING TO GET TO ANTONIO'S- I MEAN SPAIN'S ROOM!"

Romano said while blushing furiously.

France was the only one who happened to notice how a sign was flashing claiming the elevator's cables need to be replaced and that the doors get stuck.

"A-ay I don't think we should be in 'ere" France said while pointing to the sign.

"Hmmm, the hero will get matenaince! Stay here!

And with that being said America ran out of the elevator but as soon as both of his two feet crossed the threshold the elevator's doors _**slammed**_ shut and left France and Romano in shock before they could even step out.

A few yards(90 cm about a meter) down the hallway America thought he was hearing them yell about being trapped in the elevator and getting help. So America was startled to turn around and see the door closed and hardly hearing their yelling.

"OH-OH MY GOSH! DON'T YOU WORRY GUYS! I'LL BE BACK!" America yelled after running back to the now shut doors. "STAY PUT OKAY?" and once again the blonde ran for help.

Sighing at the memory, Romano lied down to try and sleep while not caring about what France would do to him.

That was until he heard the words "MI TOMATE!"

* * *

><p><span>Sorry for the cliffhanger and short chapter<span>

**(A/N:2) REVIEW aru!**


	3. Chapter 3

*eyes open up slowly*

I…see a white…_ light…_

*eyes open all the way*

_*gasp*_ **IT'S TOO BRIGHT!_ MY EYESSSS_**_!_ *Pant… pant…*

It's… a… _NEW_… **COMPUTER!**... And after**_ hours of raging_**… I managed to… transfer my_ files_!

**BAKA IS BACK BABY! BACK WITH FANFICTIONS…** Sorry that this is a faux update and not a real one but I'll putting up new chapters every 2 days since I have a week off from school now. I'll update stories at random and I'll update when the leaves fall first later on today and write/finish what I can by Friday (day after thanksgiving.) So** comment** telling me which you want done **first**! And I'll post stuff to Deviantart too as well!

^^; But I'll be** starting from chapter 1 on everything.** So parteh peoplez be happeh cuz' I am! ^^ and have you ever heard Japanese **dubstep?** O.O it'so weird… but kinda cool xD

alright gooday!~


End file.
